Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ancient-relic
Summary: AU. Sequel to The Prayer. "Why didn't you call me back?" His voice was low, and his breath was warm and sweet, melting the snowflakes in her hair. She turned slowly, excitement making her stomach churn.


**A/N: **This story is the sequel to The Prayer, a Christmas oneshot that I wrote in 2007. If you haven't read it, you might like to, and then some of this story might make a little more sense. This time around, Kagome and Sesshomaru are reunited to sing _Baby, It's Cold Outside._ However, there are many different versions of the song… from Dean Martin, to Marylin Monroe, and even Madonna. The particular version that inspired this story, and what their voices should sound like, approximately, belong to Matt Dusk and Theresa Sokyrka. If you haven't heard that particular version of the song, I'd recommend clicking here: Matt Dusk and Theresa Sokyrka's _Baby, It's Cold Outside_

Otherwise, if any of you were confused, the regular typing is (Kagome) singing Theresa's part, the italic typing is (_Sesshomaru_) singing Matt's part, and the bold/italic is the two of them singing (_**together**_) in a duet.

Oh, and please forgive and inconsistencies in the lyrics. I couldn't find the right versions of them anywhere, so I've pasted some versions together and tried to decipher it by ear, and I did the best that I could… heh.

Anywhoooo, I believe that is all. If you have any questions, comments, or love, let me know in a review or a private message on my page! You can also check back there for status updates on my chapter/writing progress, if you're interested.

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha, and I have absolutely nothing to do with the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' no matter the version.

* * *

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**By ancient-relic**

-::-

"Sango, _no._"

Kagome turned to look at her best friend who was practically on her knees.

"Kagome, I'm _begging_ you! Please, please, pleeeease?" Sango finally dropped to her knees, and shook Kagome's legs frantically.

"Sango," Kagome hissed, struggling to keep her balance on the ice-covered walk without dropping her bags. "Okay, okay! Just get up and stop causing a scene! People are staring, and-"

"Thank you!" Sango cried and gave her a hug, wrinkling her bags.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Kagome laughed a little, struggling her way out of Sango's grip. "I can't believe I always let you talk me into these things."

"Well you know, you're my best friend," Sango gave her a wide smile, linking her arm through Kagome's as they continued walking down the street. "And you really are such a talented singer, I mean, I don't know why you don't audition-"

"Sango…" Kagome sighed. Not _this_ argument again…

"And tell me again, why didn't you see that Takahashi guy again? I mean, you guys had _such_ chemistry,"

"Singing, Sango. We sounded nice singing together. But we're from different worlds, as we both learned… he's the son of a media mogul, and I own a hobby shop and look after my family's shrine on the weekends. We don't really have anything else in common. Plus, he's InuYasha's half-brother!"

"Well I still think it isn't fair that you never took the chance to find anything else." Sango patted Kagome's arm in fondness. "But you never know, right?"

Sango winked at Kagome, before dashing forward to open the door to the apartment complex that she shared with her husband, Miroku.

"Yeah…" Kagome gave Sango a suspicious stare while her back was turned. "You never know."

"Don't be like that," Sango laughed. "At least I know that if I set you up with nice guys, you're actually with decent people and not random shmucks you seem to attract at bars."

"True," Kagome conceded. She did have a penchant for attracting nut jobs and general weirdoes.

"Oh Miroku," Sango sang as she entered the apartment. "Guess what?"

"What?" Miroku's voice answered from somewhere inside the apartment.

"Kagome's agreed to sing at out anniversary-Christmas party!" Sango twirled and danced with her scarf as she said so, and spun right into her husband as he appeared in the hallway.

"How lovely," Miroku pecked Sango on the cheek, and smiled at Kagome. "How does she manage to get you into these things?"

"I've got no idea," Kagome shook her head with a grin. "But apparently she's good at getting the both of us to say yes," Kagome winked.

Kirara padded into the room and wound around Miroku's ankle as if to accentuate Kagome's point. Initially, Miroku hadn't been keen on having a pet cat- but somehow, Sango had convinced him to say yes. Now, Kirara was their little baby… at least, until Sango decided she was ready for a real kid.

"That is too true." Miroku shot his wife a mischevious glance out of the corner of his eye, and Sango flushed a bright red.

There were times that seemed almost intimate between her two friends that Kagome felt awkward witnessing, because she felt like she was intruding on a private moment. This just so happened to be one of those times. Miroku was the king of loaded stares… and although she'd been friends with him for a long time, Kagome often found herself wishing that there were some stares that she just didn't know how to decode.

Putting her bags down by the door, Kagome shucked off her boots and started stuffing her scarf into her sleeve. Around Christmas time was when Kagome felt loneliest. It was a merry time of year—every passer-by full of excitement, joy, or happiness. They were always heading somewhere with a plan or a destination; whether it was to visit relatives, to do some Christmas shopping, or just to spend time with someone special, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Compounded by the fluffy snowflakes that had been drifting lazily down from the sky for the past three days, the streets and the store windows made for a winter wonderland.

Kagome scowled a little.

A winter wonderland she had no one to share with.

It was lonely. Kagome wasn't bitter… a long time ago, after her first heartbreak in junior high, Kagome had promised herself that she'd wait for someone special. Someone to love her for who she was… Nothing superficial, nothing fake. Something and someone worth fighting for, and not a one-night stand—that's what she promised herself.

_It's what I deserve. I deserve someone to make me happy…_ Kagome slid into the kitchen and Kirara followed quietly, the two leaving Miroku and Sango in the entry hall.

_It just kind of sucks when Mr. Right doesn't seem to want to show up… But hey, no rush or anything, right?_

Kagome slid onto the bench at the kitchen table, and Kirara hopped up into her lap, purring softly. Kagome obligingly pet her, running her fingers from ear-tip to tail-tip absentmindedly.

"It's no fun being on your own all the time, is it?" Kagome asked Kirara. The cat blinked up at her, and for a moment, Kagome wondered just how intelligent the animal was.

"What was that?" Sango asked as she sashayed into the kitchen, Miroku close behind.

"I was just thinking that with the two of you out of the house and busy and whatever…" Kagome trailed off and gave Sango and Miroku a pointed look. The couple laughed sheepishly. "That Kirara here might get a little lonely sometimes. After all, little kittens need playmates too."

"Yeah, all right," Sango nodded. "You should bring Buyo over more often."

"Sure, sure." Kagome resumed stroking Kirara's fur, while Sango rummaged around through a pile on the kitchen counter.

"Okay," she began, walking over with a giant binder. "So here's what I want to do for the set up of the little stage, and set the tables up over here, with room for dancing…"

* * *

"This place looks great, Sango," Kagome smiled, glancing around at all the red, gold, and pink decorations Sango had organized the set up of.

Every table had a white tulip, a pink tulip, and a red tulip on it, with silvery-white tablecloths and there were streamers hanging from almost every inch of the room, combined with snowflakes. There was fake snow on the floor, and more fake snow sprayed on the windows and glass surfaces- although the windows didn't certainly need any help. The snow had been falling constantly since earlier in the morning- and it was now going on eight o'clock.

"Thanks," Sango grinned. "I couldn't have done it without these beautiful snowflakes," she flicked one of the plastic snowflakes, making it spin and shimmer when the light shone through it, casting small prisms of rainbow hued light across Kagome's cashmere sweater.

"Hey, no problem." Kagome shrugged. "We get random stuff like that in the shop all the time."

"I don't know why you insist on calling it a hobby shop," Sango laughed. "You should just make it a craft store."

"It's for artsy hobbyists." She chuckled. "Now, I'll go check on the snacks, you go greet people with your hubby, all right?"

"Thanks girl," Sango dashed off. "You're the best!"

"I know," Kagome smiled.

Heading behind the bar, Kagome slipped into the small kitchen-slash-serving area, and found her older sister Kikyo and her friend Ayame preparing the trays of…

"What are those?" Kagome pointed at the trays with strange… baked…?

"Don't worry about those," Ayame waved, moving around the counter to shoo Kagome out of the way.

"We're on kitchen duty tonight, little sister," Kikyo smiled. "But if you're looking for something to do,"

"We need you to go pick up Sango's and Miroku's anniversary present!" Ayame pointed at the door. "We forgot it at my apartment, can you go run and pick it up?"

"Well, yeah… I guess, but-" Kagome trailed off as Ayame pushed her out of the back door of the kitchen.

"It's a surprise! So make sure you go this way, and then come back in through here, so Sango doesn't suspect anything, all right?" Kikyo called as Ayame thrust her jacket in her face, and promptly sent Kagome out into the snow.

"Well, don't mind the mess or the smell all right? Cause we were cooking, and there were some bad batches… anyways, it's in the living room, on the coffee table. Silver wrapping, pink satin ribbon. Can't miss it, but text me if you do, all right?"

"Yeah, sure…" Kagome trailed off, waving as Ayame shut the door in her face. "…thing."

"Why do I get stuck walking three blocks in the snow at night?" Kagome mumbled, stepping daintily around a pile of shoveled snow from the back walkway, and heading out onto the street.

The kitchen door was around the side, while the front door was on the opposite side of the building, so there was no way Sango would find that Kagome had disappeared. With a smile to herself, Kagome had to admit that Kikyo and Ayame were a pretty good team. They improvised really well.

Tucking her hands into her pockets, Kagome put her head down to the swirling, fluffy flakes. As she breathed in through her nose, she felt the cold tingle all the way down to her lungs. It wasn't uncomfortably cold- the snow tingled against her face, and the wind was a little irritating, but luckily the sidewalks were shoveled and weren't really icy, so the winter weather was just winter weather.

Kagome made it up to Ayame's apartment in much less time than she'd originally expected, and let herself in with her spare key. Sure enough, there was a strange saccharine scent that seemed to permeate the apartment- and it made her cringe.

"Living room coffee table, eh?" Kagome made her way down the hall, and sure enough there was a rectangular box right where Ayame had said it'd be, by a roll of wrapping paper and a small reel of ribbon.

"Well, I don't want to be too late…" Kagome hefted the box under her arm. "So let's get this show on the road, eh?" she gave the box a little pat as she hustled out of Ayame's stinky apartment.

Kagome made it back to the bar in under half-an-hour, which was an impressive feat, considering the veritable snowstorm she'd just trudged through. As she walked around the bar to the kitchen entrance, she blinked, trying to get the snow out of her eyes. Hopefully when the snow in her hair melted, it wouldn't make her look to frazzled. Rearranging the present under her arm, Kagome groped blindly for the side door handle.

Just as her mitten-covered fingers brushed the frozen steel, the door opened for her, and Kagome rushed inside, glad to be out of the snow and into the warmth of the small kitchen. Placing the present down on the counter, Kagome immediately began taking off her winter clothes, trying to hide the evidence that she'd left Sango's party, however momentairily.

Her scarf and jacket came off first, the snowflakes beading as little water droplets almost instantaneously. As Kagome was peeling off her mittens, she heard whoever had opened the door for her close it, and move to stand behind her.

"Thanks for letting me in," Kagome left her stuff in a pile on the counter, and wiped the water from her face. Thank god for waterproof make-up… "I can't believe that Ayame made _me_ get the present _she_ forgot, and I…"

Kagome trailed off as she felt a warm body move behind her. She inhaled, taking in his cologne—or was it aftershave? —and felt a shiver of familiarity run down her spine.

"Why didn't you call me back?" His voice was low, and his breath was warm and sweet, melting the snowflakes in her hair. She turned slowly, excitement making her stomach churn and her face burn from more than just the sharp winter wind.

"Well..." There was no way Kagome could forget that voice. "You see… I…"

Whatever Kagome had planed on saying vanished as she turned to face Sesshomaru. He was wearing a crème, cashmere sweater and slacks, and his hair seemed to glow under the kitchen lights. His bright eyes were glowing mischievously and he seemed even more handsome than he had one year ago.

"…I waited for you, you know." He said, brushing some errant hair behind her ear. Her skin burned where he touched it- and Kagome told herself it was only because her skin was cold and the room was so warm—

"But then I had to go overseas on business, and I had no other way of getting in contact with you…"

"I…" Kagome felt the stirrings of guilt. _I could have at least explained my position, _she supposed.

The moment was broken as Sango burst into the kitchen with a squawk of, "_There you are!"_

"S-Sango?" Kagome turned abruptly, pushing her coat to hide the present from view.

"I've been looking all over for you two- come on, Miroku's introducing you guys right now!"

"Introducing, wait, what?" Kagome allowed herself to be tugged out of the room, turning back to Sesshomaru helplessly, only to see him follow with a curious smile on his face.

"You're totally in on this!" Kagome pointed at him accusingly.

"More or less," he shrugged. "When Sango contacted me, I wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to see you, now was I?" he grinned.

Kagome flushed, and turned back around so that a), he wouldn't see it, and b), she wouldn't trip over feet and chair legs as Sango dragged her towards the stage.

"Ah, here they are, back by popular demand," Miroku pointed at Kagome and Sesshomaru, and a spotlight found them as they approached the small stage.

Miroku hoisted her up on stage, giving her a moment to fix her clothes and hair before he thrust his microphone at her. Sesshomaru was standing on her other side, holding one of his own, talking quietly to Sango.

"All right, you're up!" Miroku whispered, giving her a pat on the back.

"Wait, I didn't sign up for this—!" Kagome hissed, gesturing to Sesshomaru behind her.

"Don't worry about it," Miroku grinned, turning to hop off stage.

"I don't even know what song we're supposed to sing, there are no lyrics, I-"

"You can do it!" Miroku gave her two thumbs up. "You know the song! Knock 'em dead!"

"Arrrrgh," Kagome growled, resisting the urge to pull at her hair. She turned to face Sesshomaru, who was standing there, looking smug.

The music started up, echoing through the bar, and Kagome realized begrudgingly that she did recognize this particular holiday song. Glaring at Sesshomaru, she sung her first line.

"I really can't stay,"

Sesshomaru gave her a heated look, and lifted his microphone to his mouth. "_But baby, it's cold outside,"_

"I've got to go away," she sang, turning away. If he kept giving her those stares… "_But baby, it's cold outside,"_

"This evening has been—" she felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her around. "_I was hoping that you dropped in" _he gave her another look.

"—so very nice," Kagome stepped away, giving him a look through her bangs. "_Look out the window, at the storm,"_ he stepped towards her, not letting her get away.

"My mother will start to worry…" she stepped away again, but he matched her again. "_Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

"And father will be pacing the floor," she hesitated as she reached the edge of the stage. "_Listen to the fireplace roar,"_ Sesshomaru swept his arm out, and pulled her back towards the center of the stage.

"So really, I better scurry," she protested weakly, but let him lead her. "_Beautiful, please don't hurry,"_

"Well maybe just a half a drink more…" she let him twirl her with his free hand, her skirt swooshing merrily around her legs. "_Put some records on while I pour,"_

"The neighbors might think…" Kagome danced with him a little, feeling a smile stretch it's way across her face. "_Baby, it's bad out there-"_

"Say, what's in this drink?" She really did enjoy herself when they spent time together, more so than she had with anyone else… "_No cabs to be had, out there…"_

"I wish I knew how—" she let him spin her into the crook of his arm, and looked up at him as he looked down. "_Your eyes are like starlight, now,"_

"—to break this spell,"

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," _he twirled her away, and Kagome moved freely to the other side of the stage.

"I ought to say no, no, no…" she shook her head, and nearly jumped when she felt him behind her again. "_Mind if I move in close?"_

"At least I'm going say that I tried," she twisted away again, watching her footing carefully, and keeping an eye on his position behind her. "_What's the sense of hurting my pride?"_

"I really can't stay," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he stepped up beside her. "_Baby, don't hold out-"_ she knew they'd have to sing the next line together, but she wasn't worried about the harmony.

"_**Baby, it's cold outside—"**_ the music ambled merrily on, and the audience clapped and cheered and hooted with good spirit.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry," Kagome began, turning to him and holding her mic away so it wouldn't pick up what she was saying.

"Sango explained it to me," Sesshomaru said, staring at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. "Let me show you what it can be like,"

Kagome moved to reply, but Sesshomaru stepped away and she grudgingly sang her next line.

"I simply must go,"

"_But baby, it's cold outside,"_

"The answer is no," Sesshomaru moved with her as she paced the stage, complimenting her movements. Kagome mulled over his request. "_Baby, it's cold outside,"_

"This welcome has been—" she really did love how synchronized they seemed; how attentive he was. She glanced over her left shoulder, and he appeared there as if they'd rehearsed. "_I was hoping that you'd drop in,"_

"—so nice and warm," she danced away as his arm came around her shoulders, but he followed. "_Look out the window, at the storm!"_

"My sister will be suspicious…" her train of thought trailed off as he stepped up to her and stared deep into her eyes. "_Gosh, your lips are delicious…"_

"My brother will be there at the door," her voice wobbled a little as Sesshomaru grabbed her free hand. "_Waves upon a tropical shore…"_

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious," she turned away from him, but he intertwined their fingers, and Kagome found that she didn't feel like pulling away. He gave her hand a squeeze. "_Ooh, your lips are delicious,"_

"Well, maybe just a cigarette more…"

"_Put some records on while I pour,_"

"I've got to go home," she sang, turning to him again as he faced her. "_But baby, you'll freeze out there!"_

"Say, lend me your coat?" she tugged cutely at his sleeve. "_It's up to your knees out there!"_

"It's really been grand—"

"_I'm thrilled when you touch my hand,"_ he stepped towards her, but she stepped back at the same time. "—but don't you see?"

"_How can you do this thing to me?"_ he knelt down a little, and stretched a hand out to her.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" Kagome blushed and looked away, but placed her small hand in his larger one and let Sesshomaru pull her back to his side.

"_Think of my lifelong sorrow!" _he sang beseechingly.

"At least there will be implied," she smiled to herself.

"_If you caught pneumonia and died!"_

"I really can't stay," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru again, and he gave her side a small squeeze. "_Well baby, don't hold out,"_

"_**But baby it's cold,**_

_**Baby it's cold outside!"**_

Kagome held the note with a smile, listening to Sesshomaru's voice, and lowering her arm as the music finished. Looking out at the audience, the crowd rose to their feet cheering and hooting as the song ended.

She and Sesshomaru bowed for the audience. "Happy anniversary, to my friends Sango and Miroku!" she cheered into the mic, and the audience burst into a new round of cheering.

As Miroku hopped on stage, Kagome moved to hand him her microphone before she headed to the bar for a drink. "Thanks, Kagome, that was brilliant as always," he said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Kagome grinned, thumping his back after her hand was free. "I hope I don't find out that you had anything to do with this,"

"Oh I didn't," Miroku put his hands up defensively, laughing a little, before turning to address his guests.

Clapping a little with the crowd, Kagome headed for the stage steps. But before she had made it off stage, someone had grabbed her wrist and spun her backwards.

"Sessho—" Kagome began to protest, but was silenced by a pair of warm lips. Kagome felt her eyes close despite herself, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his wound around her waist, and he pulled her upright, flush against him.

When Sesshomaru finally pulled away, he lightly rested his forehead against hers. Kagome was vaguely aware of the crowd hooting and hollering, and Miroku was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention.

"What was that for?" she asked shyly, looing up at his bright golden eyes.

"Mistletoe," he gestured upwards, and Kagome just made out the small sprig, suspended above the stairs exiting the stage.

"I see," Kagome grinned, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Their second kiss was longer and deeper and stole her breath away, so it was her turn to pull away first.

"Does that mean you'll give us a chance?" his voice was warm, just like his broad hands that were splayed across her back. One of them was twirling the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." Kagome smiled, her answer echoing one from a year ago.

"Good," Sesshomaru smiled back, hoisting her up to seal the promise with another kiss.

**fin.**


End file.
